


Ante Mortem

by Indighxst



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Adenture, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cater is baby and must be protected, Drama with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Romance, Ships are a secret but there will be plenty of them, Very little angst with happy ending, middle ages AU, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indighxst/pseuds/Indighxst
Summary: Cater Diamond has long desired to change his life, but never taken a step outside his home village. He sees his opportunity when his long-time friend, Trey Clover, is tasked with going to the capital of the Rose Kingdom to prove himself as a now capable merchant.They could’ve never foreseen what was bound to happen. Cater’s life was about to change in the most unimaginable ways possible.This is an adventure story, of a boy who accidentally embarks on a self-discovery journey without himself even knowing where his destiny resides.
Kudos: 6





	Ante Mortem

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I would just like to pinpoint some things before you start reading. First of all, this story is written primarily for my own pleasure, so I’m sorry if some character portrayals seem very off. Secondly, English is not my first language, I apologize for inconsistencies that may escape my proofreading and end up in the text. Lastly, there will be romance and ships further into the story, but not for several chapters at the beginning. I hope we’ll reach the happy ending of this story together!

“I’m telling you, Trey, this is going to be the time of our lives!”

“Only if we first manage to actually get to the city, Cater…”

The latter pouted for a second, unimpressed that his friend had made a witty remark as it was usual of him.

“Of course we will. We have everything we need to make it all the way to it and back; food, water, extra pieces of clothing, a homemade map —can’t forget about that one— and a burning will power!”

Trey couldn’t help but to let a hopeless smile flourish on his lips. He thought it wasn’t worth the effort to try and bring Cater back down to Earth. How could he? The copper-haired lad was beaming with excitement, he almost believed that bright smile could blind him should he stare at it for too long.

However, he was more of a… rational individual, and thus he knew that such enthusiasm would soon give way to endless complaints about tiredness, sore feet, or the weather being too hot or cold. As a son of merchants, Trey himself was used to the perks of travelling medium to long distances from one town to another, but Cater was different. He’d never been outside his natal town, save that one time when he’d gotten lost in the nearby woods and had to be rescued before the fall of night. Nonetheless, when he’d found out his long-time friend would make his first trip alone to the capital of the Rose Kingdom —not too far from the vicinity of their own little town but still a lengthy trip—, Cater had become relentless in his asking, begging even, for the green-haired male to let him come along. He had, of course, agreed after a week or so of Cater constantly chasing him over the same subject.

Did he now regret that decision? Perhaps, but it was too late now and, after all, it was a rather short and simple trip. His task was to take a piece of jewelry for examination and, if possible, to sell it at a reasonable price to the merchants in the big, busy city of the kingdom. A very simple task for a soon-to-be independent merchant, indeed. He had learned very well, after all. 

To him, the path they were walking on was a familiar one, but Cater was like a child exploring the outside world for the first time in his life. Which… wasn’t too far from the truth.

“Can I see it again?”

“Can you see  _ what _ again…?”

“The necklace. You didn’t forget it at home, did you?”

“Don’t be silly… It’s very well secured, but I can’t show it to you right now.”

“Why not?”

“It… would be a hassle to take it out now. Later, when we arrive to the inn.”

Cater looked at Trey from head to toe, as if searching for something or even doubting his words, judging by the way he arched one of his eyebrows. Then, it hit him, and he spat out words without even stopping to reconsider his claims, “Don’t tell me you’ve put it inside your undergarments!”

Red spread across Trey’s face like a wildfire, looking back at Cater in disbelief, “CATER!”

The latter, still in 'shock' , pointed at him almost accusingly, “You  _ did _ !”

“I  _ didn’t _ ! Stop saying such… Such nonsense!”

Cater didn’t show any sign to drop the matter, even if he'd happened to believe him. “I don’t think I want to see it anymore. No thank you~”

Trey wasn’t going to play those sorts of games he knew his friend was fond of, so he turned the attention on something else. “You know, you should save your breath if we want to arrive to the city before night catches on us. These roads may seem harmless now, but you don’t know the kind of people who roam them after it’s dark.”

Now, that seemed to cause an impact on his companion. “You mean… Thieves? Actual thieves?”

“What other kind is there?”

“This is not the time for joking, Trey! Are you being serious?”

The taller male could tell his friend was becoming worried over that piece of information, so he refrained from making the matter worst and, instead, opted for trying to soothe his nerves.

“I mean… It’s not  _ impossible _ . Bandits exist. My parents and I have never encountered one, but we have heard of other merchants whose wares and goods were stolen, so… I  _ am  _ being serious, in a sense. If we hurry, we’ll arrive to the city in no time whatsoever.”

Those words were everything Cater needed to start walking with lighter, faster steps towards the safety of the capital. 


End file.
